Up in smoke
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: There is a fire in the palm woods and the boys are trapped in the apartment, with the fire creeping up on them, will they get out and if they do will they all survive ?...
1. Chapter 1

**i apologize for not updating my other stories i'm just not that into them if you know what i mean :(, anyway i haven't forgotten them and i will update, this is my new story, i guess i just wanted to start a new one, Im not sure how long this will be exactly , enjoy and i don't own anything.**

Thick black smoke filled the air, although everyone was asleep, it still managed to fill there lungs. Logan awoke first gasping for air trying to compute what was happening. Logan's brain quickly switched to doctor mode, making sure his surroundings were safe, he grabed a nearby shirt and put it two his face and breathed into it. He rushed to Kendall's side of the room.

"Kendall, Kendall, wake up!" Logan yelled. Kendall laid motionless. Logan removed his shit and shook Kendall, he shot up in his bed coughing. "Logan Whats going on?Kendall asked.

"I think theres a fire in the palm woods, and judging by the amount of smoke i would say its at least on the 1st or second floor" Logan said coughing again, it was becoming harder to breath. "Kendall we need to find the others" Logan said.

Logan ran into James and Carlos room, and Kendall went in the opposite direction towards his mums and Katies room. Logan entered to find James coughing into a hockey jersey and Carlos not even moving, Logan found it even harder to breath in their room than he did in his own. "James how long have you been awake?' Logan asked.

"Not *Cough* to long " James said coughing again, "Carlos he *cough* wont wake up" James said.

"James you need to get him out of here now" Logan demanded. James stood from his bed and felt dizzy and fell to the ground. "James are you okay" Logan said rushing to his side.

"I feel real dizzy like I'm going to pass out" James said his speech slurring. 'Okay buddy i will get you help, do you think you are able to carry Carlos out of here" Logan asked knowing James was the strongest.

"i dont *cough* think so" James said trying to stand up. Logan pushed him back down. "Wait here"Logan said leaving unconscious Carlos and semi- conscious James alone. Logan rushed towards Mrs knights room, he knocked before entering but the door opened by its self. "Kendall, hello..., Kendall whats wrong?" Logan asked rushing towards him.

"They wont wake up" Kendall said with a sniffle. "Listen to me Kendall you need to snap out of it and listen to me... Kendall, can you do that?" Kendall dried his tears and looked Logan in the eyes. "Uh huh"

"Good now don't panic , Carlos in unconscious and so are Katie and your mum, and James isn't far off he cant really stand, now its probably due to the lack of oxygen in their rooms so we need to get them out,okay" Logan spoke slowly and clearly so Kendall understood. After hearing Logan explain the situation Kendall quickly snapped back into Leader mode. "Okay Logan you get James out and take him to the bathroom i will get Katie and my mum and well go back for Carlos" Kendall explained.

After everyone was in the bathroom it was just Logan and Kendall who were conscious "Kendall why are we in a bathroom?" Logan asked a-bit confused why 6 people were crammed into a bathroom.

"Because i figured it would be the best option, Logan grab those towels and seal off the bottom of the door" Kendall demanded opening the only window in the bathroom. "At first i didn't get you i thought you were going crazy, but your maximising the oxygen by sealing off the smoke and letting fresh air, wow Kendall well done"Logan praised his friend.

Kendall blushed "It was nothing, i just thought the quicker we get fresh air, the quicker these guys will wake up and we can get out of here" Kendall explained . Logan didn't reply to be honest he was Jealous, his whole life the one thing he was good at was school, he was smart always coming up with the solution but this time Kendall was smarter than he was, he was jealous and he could deny it.

"Im jealous" Logan blurted out.

"Huh"

"Of you... I'm Jealous"

"Logan what are you on about?" Kendall said thinking his friend was delirious from the smoke.

"I mean your the best at everything we do" Logan said getting angry that his friend couldn't understand what he was on about.

"Like what?" Kendall said raising and eyebrow.

"singing, dancing, hockey,video games,school-

"Okay i get it"Kendall said

"I just wanted to be the smart one, but you took that two" Logan mumbled the last part but Kendall still heard it, he just decided not to respond. "Kendall i don't know how much longer we can stay here, even though we've blocked off the door the smoke seems to becoming in" Logan said pointing to the roof where a small cloud of smoke clotted above them.

"Well the door to the apartment is blocked off by the fire" Kendall said desperately trying to come up with another plan since his temporary solution was deteriorating rapidly. "How do you know that its blocked off?' Logan asked. Kendall pulled up his sleeve to reveal a burn, it was bright red with a layer of pus covering it.

"Jesus Kendall why didn't you say something" Logan said harshly. "I thought it would be alright" Kendall replied lowering his head. "What were you thinking look at it its festering" Logan said rummaging throughout the bathroom cabinets until he found antiseptic cream and a bandage."Let me see" Logan said gently cradling Kendall's arm, but enough to make him wince. "Sorry" Logan apologised

"Its okay" Kendall replied standing once his arm was wrapped. "So Logan any ideas on how were going to get out of here?" Kendall asked. "None, what about you?" Logan asked "Nothing, but i think getting out is the least of our problems" Kendall said pointing to the towel at the bottom of the door, which was now starting to catch fire.

"Shit , you know back in your mums room when i said don't panic, well now would be the perfect time" Logan said looking into Kendall's eyes which were now filled with worry and concern and no longer were they a glinting green but a dull grey colour. Logan was scared.

**So what did everyone think of the first ****chapter, you better review or i wont continue, Na just jokes, but seriously PLEASE review ! :)**

**xx Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing my last chapter i really appreciate it :) i don't own anything enjoy :)**

"Logan"

"Yeah" Logan said nervously. "I'm scared" Kendall replied.

"Me too but i think i may have an idea, and I'm not sure you're going to like it" Logan said.

"Yeah whats that" Kendall said not taking his eyes from the orange glow coming from the bottom of the door. "Well seeing that we have all those towels over there maybe if we wet ourselves then wet the towels and wrap those around us, we could run through the fire" Logan suggested.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Kendall yelled. Logan backed away sheepishly before realising that at least he was coming up with the idea here. "Well at least im trying to come up with a plan" Logan shot back.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Kendall said annoyed. "LOOK KENDALL NOWS NOT THE TIME TO BE FIGHTING" Logan shouted trying to get through to his friend.

"NOW!, I THINK NOW'S THE FUCKING PERFECT TIME, I MEAN EITHER WAY WERE GONNA BURN TO DEATH, AND YOU WANT US TO RUN THROUGH A GOD DAM FIRE" Kendall yelled, his face burning with anger.

"WELL EITHER WAY WERE GONNA DIE RIGHT SO WHY DONT YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE STEP DOWN AND LET SOMEONE ELSE TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT" Logan yelled.

Kendall backed away and looked at himself in the mirror, he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body, Kendall looked at Logan, this made Logan nervous seeing the way Kendall looked at him, with empty eyes. "K-kendall ?"

"What do we have to do?' Kendall asked looking Logan in the eye. 'Well i guess we should wet those towels and try to wake those guys up" Logan said gesturing to everyone who was on the ground actually surprised that they hadn't even stirred due to all the yelling he and Kendall were doing.

"Here help me put James in the shower" Kendall said seeing James and the shower were closer to him. Kendall grabbed James's underarm and Logan got his legs, after he was placed on the shower floor, they turned on the shower and let the cool water sprinkle on James body. *Gasp, cough* James started coughing and spluttering everywhere. "James" Kendall and Logan said in union. "Guys" James said his voice hoarse, Logan figured from smoke inhalation and all the coughing he had done.

"James the fire's coming in and we need your help getting everybody out" Kendall said. "Guys how are we supposed to get through?" James asked

"Were..., well...

"Were going to run trough the fire" Logan stated. "What are you crazy !" James argued.

"Look James we don't *cough* have time to argue we just need to get *cough* everyone out and fast" Logan said. "But what-

"LOGAN LOOK OUT" Kendall screamed, as a part of the ceiling collided with the smaller boy knocking him to the ground. "AHHHHHHH" Logan yelled looking down at his leg which was now covered with the ceiling.

"SHIT Logan are you okay" James asked. " Do i look okay to you James" Logan said breathing heavily. "Okay James help me lift this off Logan" Kendall said grabbing one end of the concrete slab. "Okay on three 1,2,3" Kendall said "WAIT, I'm not ready" Logan said gritting his teeth.

"Come on Logan were running out of time" James said whining.

"Okay but do it quick" Logan said tears strolling down his face. After the concrete was moved off Logan James and Kendall helped Logan sit on the edge of the bath. James couldn't take his eyes off Logan's leg. "James i need you to rip that shower curtain down and tie it round my leg" Logan said biting back the tears.

"Logan are you gonna be okay?" Kendall asked routing through the medical cabinet. "Kendall you need to wake the others" Logan said completely ignoring Kendall's question.

"I know, here take these" Kendall said handing Logan some pills. Logan gladly took the pills resting his head against the wall. James help me lift my mum in the shower" Kendall said grabbing under his mums arms. After Mrs Knight was lifted into the shower Kendall did the same as with James run cold water over her only this time she didn't wake up. "mum" Kendall called "mum, please wake up" Kendall said desperately hoping for a response.

"Kendall listen to me, i don't think there going to wake up none of them, they have been exposed to the smoke too long" Logan said feeling drowsy. "K-kendall what did you give me" Logan said his speech slurring.

"Its okay Logie you'll feel better soon" Kendall said pulling his mum out the shower and putting the towels in. Once the towels were wet, Kendall put Katie in the shower and made sure she was drenched, then he wrapped his sister in the wet towels. "Kendall are you sure you're going to be okay" James said cradling Katie. "Yeah i mean it can't get any worse right" Kendall said hoping out of the shower and wrapping himself in towels. "Okay pass me Katie" Kendall said, Kendall put Katie in the bridal position making sure her face and body were covered, he was about to open the door when he heard mumbling coming from underneath the towels, he peeled back one of the towels to find Katie's eyes moving but they werent open. "K-Ken'al"

"Hey,hey,hey its okay im here okay" Kendall whispered softly letting a tear fall. "can't bre'th" Katie coughed. "shhhhh don't talk, everything going to be fine okay im going to get you help" Kendall said desperately wanting to just crawl into a hole and cry, some how he thought that this was his fault.

Katie's head lolled back into Kendalls arms, and Kendall recovered Katie with the towels. "Kendall be careful "Logan said barely conscious. "I will, stay here okay ill be back for you" Kendall said with an uneasy smile.

" i dont think im going anywhere" Logan said with a laugh. "Okay james on three and close it straight after, you got it" Kendall said getting ready to run. " Yeah, goodluck buddy" James said swinging the door open. Kendall ran out and James closed it afterwards. The hallway was coverd with smoke it was clouding Kendall's vision. Kendall wandered blindly untill he saw the orange glow. Kendall got to where the fire was entering the apartment, he hesitated before runnimg trought but then he looked katie, her body was having spasms, "For katie" Kendall's legs were moving faster than he could compute what was happening. Kendall could feel and hot tingerling sensation on his body spreding over his legs, the tingerling eventually tuned into pain, but Kendall bared throught it.

kendall eventually got to the staircase he ran skiping steps, sweat was streaming down Kendall's face stinging his eyes, he finally made it outside the fresh air rushed into his lungs, making him cough it back out again. Kendall only realised then that Katie was no longer in his arms but surrnded by paramedics poking her and proding her with all kinds of instrements, before he could protest, he found himself being tackled to the groung m=bby more paremedics. "This one has suvere burns to both his legs" The man said putting cold packs onto Kendall's legs making him scream. "Let me go my mum and brothers are in there" Kendall yelled trying to realse himslef from their grasp. ' Sorry pal but its not safe no-one goes in , and the only people that are coming out are the ones that the EMT'S can save"

**So please reveiw and i will updat soon i hope, i have been having hate mail latley so if there is a problem can you just tell me nicely not tell me to go die in a whole, your not worthy og being a writer .. so reveiw**

**xx Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing means the world to me and if your enjoying my stories check out my youtube account 'amyjamtartful' i make BTR videos, also a great thanks to the people who urged me to carry on ily. again i don't own anything enjoy :).**

Kendall squirmed and wriggled free from the large EMT'S pinning him down. "Hey stop that boy" one man yelled. Kendall ran as fast as his legs could run only stopping once to grab a fireman's jacket that was lying on the ground. Kendall put on the jacket and ran back into the burning building.

Kendall's face turned into a mixture of pain and determination, the heat of the fire wasn't as bad due to the jacket but the burns on his legs seemed to worsen in the heat that was getting to them. Kendall ran back to the second floor and saw the blaze clogging up the entrance. "come on Kendall you r friends are in there" Kendall said trying to motivate him self.

Kendall once again let his legs and adrenaline do the work. "Kendall is that you" James shouted. "Yeah" Kendall said bursting through the bathroom doors.

"K-end'll" Logan wheezed out. "yeah I'm here" Kendall said rushing to his side noticing the shower curtain was soaked with blood. "you look like shit" Logan whispered with a chuckle, unable to force the words out properly.

"Really buddy because from where I'm standing you're the one that looks like you got hit with a concrete slab" Kendall said forcing a smile onto his face. Logan laughed, consequently bringing a coughing fit "you funny" Logan said before passing out.

"He's getting worse, he's been like that since you left" James said breaking the silence.

" James we need to get him out now" Kendall said taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Logan. "Woah what are you doing you need that have you seen your legs" James said his eyes widening "Yeah but have you seen Logan, look how much blood he's lost" Kendall said pointing to and unconscious Logan.

"I would protest, but i know you will never give in " James said placing the shower nosel over Logan to wet him throughly. James placed the remaining towels in the sink and began to wet himself with the shower nosel, then Carlos, then Mrs knight, but when he got to Kendall he hesitated looking at Kendall's legs they were burnt raw. "Well what are you waiting *cough* for" Kendall said.

"I don't want to hurt you i mean look at your legs Ken" James said sympathetically. "I know but lets just focus on getting out of here" Kendall said not taking his eyes off Logan. Once everyone was dripping and covered with the remaining towels, James had forced Kendall to just take Logan, after he insisted on taking Logan and Carlos. "You ready buddy" James said.

"As ill ever be" Kendall said kicking the door open. "GO, GO ,GO " Kendall shouted over the roaring fire. James and Kendall ran through the fire as fast as they could until they came to were the stairs used to be. "KENDALL WHERES THE STAIRS " James yelled.

"THEY WERE HERE JUST BEFORE,"Kendall shouted, his eyes frantically scanning the ground for stairs as if they were just going to magically appear again.

"KENDALL COME ON WE HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT" James shouted feeling the oh so familiar feeling of dizziness wash over him, as he swayed.

"JAMES ARE YOU OKAY " Kendall said laying Logan gently in what was remaining of the elevator shaft, just in time to break James fall, and hopefully Carlos's and him mums.

A deafening scream filled the palm woods not that anyone heard it. "Kendall are you okay " James spoke quickly getting off the blonde. "M-my shoulder" Kendall whimpered clutching his throbbing shoulder. " Okay do you want me to pop it back" James asked knowing how painful it was and how to pop them back due to many experiences himself from when he used to play hockey back in Minnesota.

"No just get them out, then come get me" Kendall stated. "Kendall in not leave-

"JAMES go, i will stay here with Logan, hurry" Kendall said. "Kendall i don't care what you say I'm not going to-

"GO, PLEASE JAMES" Kendall pleaded, and with that James left running though the building leaving Kendall and Logan alone with the fire creeping up on them.

**shorter than my usual chapters, but did you like it, would you like to see anything in future chapter and also if you could check out my youtube ****account that would be awesome 'amyjamtartful' REVEIW ? i will try to update soon :)**

**xx Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing guys keep it up ! chapter 4 here i go ... don't own anything ENJOY !**

Kendall pried his eyes open, woken up by the sounds of coughing, but it wasn't coming from him. It took Kendall a minute to realise what had happen and why he was in so much pain. "Logan" Kendall gasped snapping his head back to look at Logan, causing a searing pain to course throughout his shoulder. "Shit" Kendall said but continued to force himself towards Logan.

"Kendall" Logan rasped out barley conscious. "Logie are you okay" Kendall asked wanting to know Logan wasnt in anymore danger. "I've been better *cough*"

Kendall quickly remembered James hadnt been back to get Logan and he didnt know how long he was unconscious for, so Kendall quickly made the decision to get himself and Logan out pronto.

Kendall leaned on a near planter with his good arm and hoisted himself up making his legs feel like jelly but he persevered. " Kendall i don't think you should do that, l-lets wait for... for j-names" Logan said slurring.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things Loges" Kendall said through gritted teeth. Kendall made his way over to Logan keeping his arm crossed over his chest, Kendall pulled half conscious Logan to his feet and supported him by wrapping his good arm around Logan's waist. " Logan i know this is going to hurt buddy but your going to have to put some weight on your leg , because i just can't carry you" Kendall said frowning.

"o-okay" Logan said stepping forwards but his leg collapsing under his weight. " I cant believe I'm about to do this" Kendall said to himself, and with that Kendall untied his belt and placed it in his mouth using it to bite down on, with both arms Kendall swept Logan off his feet and started to run through the building looking for and exit.

Kendall couldn't remember the last time he was in this much pain but he beard throughout it because the pain that Kendall was feeling was nothing compared to what he would be feeling if he was to lose one of his brothers.

Kendall could see exit, he could see the fresh air, smell it. it was so close yet so far away, a celling beam came crashing down a few meters in-front of Kendall, but Kendall knew if he stopped or rested he might not have the strength to get back up again, so Kendall made the decision to run under in affectively burning his good arm down to the muscle. Kendall wanted to scream and cry until he could cry no-more, he was thankful of the belt in his mouth.

Kendall didn't realize that he had made it out side until his legs buckled and he felt the soft grass brush against his face. Kendall lay there unable to move his body in shock. He heard people fussing around him and making noise but he ignored them he felt relaxed for the first time that night. He just lay there.

**Sorry my chapters are getting shorter and shorter i do ****apologise, and sorry for the cheezy ending could be while before i update next but you never know reviews might change my mind, hope you enjoyed.**

**xx Amy**


	5. Chapter 5

**How are we all ?,I'm in such a good mood at the moment ! #$^&*^& (sorry i have crazy moments on the key board) i don't own anything enjoyyy :)**

Now that Kendall was out the building his pain level became more intense due to the fact that he wasn't concentrated on getting out. He could feel himself being lifted and as much as he wanted to protest he just didn't have the energy.

Soon Kendall was in sight of Logan and Carlos, and his mum and Katie but he couldn't see James anywhere. Logan and Kendall were placed in the same ambulance. "L-logan" Kendall whimpered out.

"Y-yeah" Logan said back turning his head slightly to face Kendall. " I can't see James h-hes not with the others" Kendall said finding it hard to breathe. "Kendall don't *cough* talk" Logan said noticing his friend was having trouble breathing. Soon the ambulance was on it way to the hospital, Logan was unconscious again and along with Kendall they had both had oxygen masks placed on their faces.

Once everyone had arrived at the hospital they were all treated for there injures, only Kendall and Logan were admitted, James was still nowhere to be found. Katie, Mrs Knight and Carlos gathered round Kendall and Logan's beds watching the boys peacefully drugged and resting.

" Mama Knight where's James?" Carlos asked innocently. " I'm not sure sweetie I'm still waiting on the boys doctors to tell me their situation, in fact I'm going to go and see if i can find out about James, if the doctor come just tell him i wont be long , okay sweetie?" Mrs Knight said kissing Katie and the three boys on the forehead before exiting.

Mrs knight wandered off the the front desk and approached a woman dressed in scrubs. "Excuse me i wondering if a patient has been admitted here?" She asked politely. "Are you family or a guardian?" She questioned.

"I'm his guardian his name is James Diamond" Mrs knight said tapping the counter nervously. "Do you mind if we speak in private" The nurse said gesturing to a cubicle nearby. "O-okay" Mrs Knight said her heart dropping at the words in private knowing it can't be good, tears threatened to fall.

" Well you were lucky that you came to the desk when you did because myself and my colleague have been operating on James" Mrs Knight gasped at operating and cupped her hand over her mouth. "During the fire James consumed a lot of smoke, in fact so much that one of his lungs collapsed and he went into a fitting state, but thankfully the surgery was successful and he's in ICU at the moment and will be allowed visitors when he recovers at the moment we have got him under supervision. He's not out of the woods yet, its very important that he makes it through the night , but we will let you know if there is any change what so ever, I'm sorry" The nurse handed Mrs Knight a tissue as she was in hysterics.

Mrs Knight slowly walked to the bathroom and flushed her face with cold water, and dried her eyes, she then made her way back to Kendall and Logan's room putting on a fake smile. As she entered their room the fake smile turned into a real smile, when she noticed that Kendall and Logan were awake and everybody was deep in conversation. "Oh honey i was so worried, you scared me both of you" Mrs Knight said hugging her boys.

Considering their current situation Kendall saw right through his mothers fake smile. " Mum whats wrong?" Kendall asked breaking away from the hug. "Wheres James " Logan asked also pulling away from the hug.

Mrs Knight eye balled both boys, it was hard enough seeing them like this, then to think about James and what he was going through, that is if he survived she thought, this brought tears to her eyes, which Kendall noticed.

"Mum whats wrong with James?" Kendall said putting two and two together, his voice breaking with sadness. "Mum please just tell me" Kendall said letting a few silent tears fall.

"James, he.. he's not in good shape, he inhaled a lot of smoke they said that his lung collapsed and he might not m-make it-

Mrs Knight had to stop due to the endless stream of tears running down her face, but she found the courage to finish her sentence ," They said he might not make it through the night" She said letting her legs buckle and fall back into the arm chair. Everyone sat in silence expressionless, like a knife has just been stabbed into there hearts, no matter how much pain they were all in it was nothing compared to what they were feeling now.

There wasn't words to describe what each other was feeling , James was a part of them, they couldn't imagine life without James...

**Hope ****everybody enjoyed this chapter, i might not be updating until late next week so review and i will try and update ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT , AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEW EVERY UPDATE 3**

**XX Amy**


	6. Chapter 6

**so thanks to the people who review I LOVE YOU !, heres chapter 6 enjoy :)**

"Please i have to see him" Kendall complained.

"Kendall honey we've been over this James needs to rest as much as you do" Mrs Knight explained to her son.

Kendall lay awake in his bed he looked over at the luminous clock 10:53pm, and everybody but Kendall was asleep.

Kendall had, had enough of waiting if they weren't going to let him see James then he was going force his way to see him no matter what.

Kendall hopped out of bed, he almost fell due to the pain that shot up his legs, they felt like jelly and ever step was excruciating but he bared through it. Kendall was carefull not wake anyone who was sleeping, especially Logan who was a light sleeper and was in the bed next to him.

Kendall's foot steps were loud, well he thought probably due to the fact that everybody was sleeping.

Kendall had to be aware of the nurse's and doctors that would pass every so often he would keep his head down as if he were just making his way towards the toilets or something.

Kendall could feel his legs burning he wanted to crawl back into his bed but he knew he had to keep looking, he was at the last ICU room he knew this had to be it. Kendall pushed open the door and there he was, in fact the only thing keeping Kendall from having a break down was the rise and fall and James's chest.

Kendall limped towards James bed, he thought his room stunk of medical supplys but James room reeked.

"James" Kendall whispered moving closer to his bed. " Can you here me" Kendall was so close to tears just seeing james like this made Kendall's body crawl. James face was burned above his eyebrow and his torso was bandaged tightly.

"j-james" Kendall said finally breaking down.

"code blue i repeat code blue" Kendall snapped out of his daze realizing the voice and flashing lights. Kendall barely had time to process what was going on before the room was flooded with panicked doctors.

"Sir you can't be in here" One nurse said escorting Kendall out, before Kendall was able protest or ask questions he was halfway down the hall.

"Whats happening to him?" Kendall asked

"He's gone into cardiac arrest" The nurse said calmly as possible

"Please you have to help him, he can't die" Kendall begged.

"Thats what were doing now but you have to get back to bed. The nurse grabbed Kendalls arm and looked at his wrist band to find his room number. The nurse walked Kendall back to his room before rushing back to help the other doctors with James.

Kendall entered his room and dragged himself to bed, not that he would be sleeping, he just couldn't stand any longer.

"Kendall?" Logan asked now awake.

"What happened ?,are you okay?,i heard a nurse"

"James happened, he's having a heart attack" Kendall said hot tears staining his face again.

'WHAT, we have to help him," Logan said throwing the covers off his legs.

"I went to visit him, but the nurse brought me back here" Kendall said sobbing into his shirt.

"Logie he... he can't die" Kendall exclaimed

"I know this is what i was afraid of" Logan said his eye tearing up, looks like Kendall wasn't the only who would be crying.

**Poor Kendall and Logie review please at least 4 because i get like 2 per chapter and it makes me feel like you guys aren't enjoying the story... if so PM on how i can make it better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know i haven't updated in soooooo long and I'm sorry,:(, i don't own anything.**

"Kendall wake up" Logan said shaking his friend gently.

"mmmm" Kendall groaned turning over only to have pain shoot up his arm "Owww" Kendall moaned sitting up.

"Sorry are you okay?" Logan said apologising.

"Its okay"

"Kendall great news, James is stable, he's not out of the woods yet but-

"What are we waiting for -" Kendall said wincing as he threw the covers off his legs with his good arm.

"Kendall i think you should be resting your legs, they are really swollen!" Logan sated trying to re-cover Kendall and Keep him self balanced on his crutches at the same time.

" Logan i dont care just help me, i need to see James" Kendall said Leaning on Logan.

"Here just use these" Logan said moving towards a spare pair of crutches and giving them to Kendall.

"Thanks Logie, now lets go" Kendall said making his way to James room stoping every so often to adjust the crutches under his arms. "Come-on slow coach" Logan said gesturing for Kendall to hurry up.

"Its harder than it looks, these things hurt your arms" Kendall whined.

"Na shit sherlock" Logan said waving his crutches around.

"Right" Kendall said with a chuckle, before entering James room, he looked worse than before paler and more wires and machines connected. "Logan please tell me these machines are just here for decoration" Kendall said glancing at Logan.

"I dont think so thats helping him breath, that one is recording his heartbeat, and that one is feeding him with that tube and this one is-

"Logan stop... i don't want to know" Kendall said collapsing in a arm chair signing heavily.

"Kendall its okay its not as bad as it looks" Logan said about to join Kendall when he noticed James's face twitching. "Kendall i think he's waking up" Logan said half shouting. Kendall shot up from his seat ditching the crutches and diving towards James bed accidentally pushing Logan out the way.

"Sorry"

"Its fine !" Logan said picking the crutches up and dusting himself off before joining Kendall.

"James its okay, open your eyes" Kendall cooed.

"M-my chest" James whimpered, not opening his eyes but bringing his hand up to his chest and clutching it.

"Its okay James were here" Logan said trying to relax James. James opened one eye before trying to speak again. "H-hurts"

"Im not suprised buddy you had a heart attack" Kendall said.

"Are y-you Okay?" James panted out

"Dont worry about me, okay work on your self getting better" Kendall said.

"L-logan, is h-he"

"Im fine James"

"and c-carlos?"

"James! were all okay, we just need to concentrate on, getting you better" Logan said trailering off at the last part, grabbing Kendall's attention.

"Logan whats wrong?' Kendall asked looking at Logan then James who's eyes were now rolled back into his head.

"James, look at us" Kendall said in a panic.

"Kendall call a doctor somethings not right" Logan said also panicking.

A doctor soon rushed in and injected something into James arms making his body go limp and Logan and Kendall panic more.

'Were going to need you to leave" The doctor said in a calming tone.

"NO, not until you tell me whats going on!" Kendall shouted demandingly.

"We need to do some tests thats why you have to leave" the doctor said trying to remain calm.

"Kendall come-on" Logan said gently tugging on his arm, Kendall shoved off his friends grasp.

"No Loagn I'm not going anywhere until they tell me whats going on" Kendall said holding his ground.

Logan moved closer knocking his crutch against Kendall bandaged legs, making Kendall wince. "Look at us, were no use to him like this" Logan said pleading Kendall to come with him.

"Sorry you right" Kendall and Logan limped there way back to their room, waiting on news about James. Logan and kendall made it back to their room and crawled into their beds sighing weakly.

"im sorry" Logan said breaking the dead silence.

"For?" Kendall said continuing to stare at the celing.

"I Shouldnt have got so excited about James being okay" Logan said making Kendall look over to find him also looking at the celing, and a small tear running downhis face.

"Logan none of this is our fault, James is gonna pull throught, he always does" Kendall said with a small smile.

"we just need a miricle" Kendall added staring back at the roof.

"I Think its fair to say weve run out of miricles" Loga said bluntley. Kendall didnt say anything he just laythere with Logan and let his thoughts wonder, mabye Logan was right, what if they already used up their nine lives.

**Im really sorry i havent updated my stories ive been really sick, (like hospital sick) anyway please reveiw i love you all !**

**xx Amy**


End file.
